1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a circuit breaker to automatically terminate an electricity supply in an excessive-demand condition, and more particularly to a circuit breaker with four terminals used for a dual-circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
For protecting electrical equipment, a circuit breaker is generally used to terminate a supply of electricity when a device connected to the supply starts to draw an excessive amount of electricity.
A conventional circuit breaker is generally provided with two terminals. A bimetallic strip with a movable node is formed on one of the terminals. In a normal state, the movable node is electrically connected with an immovable node formed on the other terminal. In an excessive demand condition, the bimetallic strip becomes hot and deforms whereby the movable node is disconnected from the immovable node to switch off the circuit.
However, the conventional circuit breaker can only be used in a single-circuit closed by the two terminals, and cannot be used in a dual-circuit which needs four terminals to close it.
Therefore, the invention provides a circuit breaker for a dual-circuit to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit breaker which has four terminals to terminate a dual-circuit in an excessive-demand condition.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.